


A Troublesome Nature

by ImaShayne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Abortion, Anal, Angst, Langst, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Omegaverse, Oral, Rimming, Sex, Smut, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaShayne/pseuds/ImaShayne
Summary: Lance has been hiding something from his team. A secret that he is too ashamed to share. With Keith, Shiro and Hunk all being strong alpha’s, and Pidge being a beta, Lance couldn’t bare for any of them to find out.But they’re about too.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	A Troublesome Nature

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRFDAY LANCE BBY

Chapter 1:

Lance stumbled into the bridge where the rest of team Voltron were gathered. Keith stood in the center with Allura and Shiro.

“Glad you finally decided to join us.” Pidge stated from where she sat at her console, screen brought up and fingers a blur as they moved across the myriad of controls. The shortest paladin didn’t even seem to be listening to the debriefing.

No one else even acknowledged his arrival. Not a glance over to him, not a single wave. No one had even taken note of how short of breath the boy was.

The former red paladin had been in the midst of a report from the blade. Something about how another outpost had fallen. Or maybe it was about Prince Lotor and his devious plots. Lance didn’t actually care.

He had an emergency.

Lance took in a deep breath, mind frantically grasping at what words he could possibly throw at them to make them understand his urgency. What lies he could tell.

“Lance you gotta stop sleeping in!” Hunk had finally spotted him. Though he was too engrossed in…. whatever it was he was doing to really take in the visage of his best friend.

Strangely enough it was Pidge who noticed that something was amiss. She’d finally looked up from her screen.

“You feeling okay? You look a bit red.”

Lance felt her scrutinizing gaze zero in on him, calculating, hypothesizing. He swallowed hard.

He ignored her inquiry-Lance had no way to answer her.

“We gotta go back to earth.” He pitched his voice to be heard by all in the room, above Keith’s droning dispatch. In fact, his voice had practically been a shout.

He tried to convince himself that it was the five pairs of eyes which were suddenly and intensely trained upon him that sent the wave of dizziness crashing through him. He grasped at the back of his chair desperately. It wasn’t like dizziness was one of the symptoms….was it? Lance couldn’t quite remember. It’d been so long…

“What?” Shiro’s brows were drawn together as those severe gray eyes locked onto the olive skinned boy. A rolling warmth rippled through him beneath the alpha’s stare. His knuckles grew white as the grip upon the back of his chair tightened. “We can’t do that Lance. The Galra have already been too close. We couldn’t put the Earth in that much danger.” The new red paladin dropped his gaze swiftly, feeling the weight of each of their stares boring into him.

“It’s just—” Lance searched for the right words to string together to get him the one thing he needed without revealing this secret. The one thing he’d managed to keep from his team this entire time.

“It’s an emergency!” Lance repeated his earlier thought, but out loud it sounded like a lame excuse. To be fair it felt as if his mind was short circuiting due to overheating. Panic over being discovered drowned out all logical thought.

“I can go on my own! I promise I’ll be quick!” His desperation bubbled within him as he shouted this, even though he knew it was a long shot.

“Lance—” Allura’s voice was just as commanding as ever. Her accent made his legs like jelly (or was that another sign that was overcoming him?) “We cannot afford to have you leave. What of the red lion? Who would pilot in your absence? And how would we form Voltron? It would irresponsible to…” The rest of her words were lost to the omega as something inside of him snapped and flames bellowed from a spark up through his entire body as if a sudden wind had woken within him.

Lance had been taking suppressants for a few years now. Ever since entering the garrison in fact. Before that his family hadn’t been able to afford them. So he wasn’t sure if his estrus had always been this bad, or if the pills he took daily had built up the intensity. Memory was failing him in this moment. His world whited out for a moment to a chorus of “Lance!” that seemed to sound from very far away.

He blinked rapidly, lids fluttering as he tried to focus on any one thing. But it was all too difficult now. His muscles trembled in a sudden and all-encompassing ache that pulsed through him with his heartbeat and grew worse with each excruciating inhale. Lance could feel the redness in his face, a flush that bloomed up from his chest, creeping from his neck to alight like apple blossoms upon his tawny cheeks. But at least it was easier to focus on that over the sudden slickness gathering at his entrance.

If not for the abrupt curse word that broke through his concentration Lance might not have ever pulled his attention out of himself to what was going on around him.

His gaze snapped up…. Yes up. His confusion only lasted a moment as he realized that his legs had given out, buckling beneath him. His concern for how that might have looked to his team was eclipsed by how many alphas were in this damn room. Shiro’s, Hunk’s, and Keith’s pheromones were all swirling around the bridge, their scents invading Lance’s nose, effects growing stronger as his own aroma radiated from him in a whirlwind.

“Everyone! Get out now!” Shiro’s voice was deep, barely above a growl. The druidic prosthetic hand was held up and over his face as he cursed. The older man looked as though he was barely keeping control of himself, other muscled arm wrapped about his torso. Allura had stepped closer to him, eyebrows drawn together in worry and helpful hand raised, about to come to rest questioningly, upon the black paladin’s shoulder. Her double hued gaze shifted between Lance and Shiro.

“What in the stars…. Are you alright? Shi- AH” She jumped as the man lunged past her, pushing her aside with surprising ease. Out of reflex more than anything it seemed Allura moved, grabbing onto one of his biceps and holding him back.

That was nothing compared to how Hunk reacted. The large genius flew up from his seat, eyes glazed over as they trained on Lance. But Pidge was faster; and had her bayard out and transformed before anyone could so much as blink. Her katar elongated and the chord of green energy had the other wrapped and wrangled. She grunted with the effort it took to keep him in place as he continued to struggle towards the omega.

Lance watched on with eye’s wide in fear. Body petrified in place even as his mind screamed at it to move already.

“I demand to know what is happening right this instant!” The princess’s tone was strained even as she pushed it to remain calm and authoritive. She turned to Keith, who still seemed to be unaffected by… whatever it was that was going on!

The blade member was stock still, turned slightly away from his former team. His shoulders were tensed and fists clenched as he tried to focus on anything besides this overwhelming scent of pure temptation. The half galran looked almost afraid to move.

All of this filtered through his own layer of growing need, heat an almost living thing that uncoiled inside of him from a place cradled in his pelvis, and unfurling, filling him up to every limb, rising right beneath tanned flesh before spilling over. Until it felt like a single touch to his skin would be like a flint against stone, creating the first spark to an inferno.

Each of the alpha’s redolence constricted around him like manacle, a prisoner of this moment.

“Later ‘llura!” Pidge huffed, digging her heals into the floor, which slipped more and more with each passing tick. “Lance get out of here!”

And man, it wasn’t like he wanted to stay. But his legs felt like water beneath him. Each time one of the alpha’s lunged, gaining ground on the two women keeping them captive. Lance flinched and scrambled to get the trembling limbs beneath him. Willing the muscles to carry him far from there. From danger, from being so shamefully outed.

“Keith…” Lance had spoken without even thinking. The name dropped from parted and panting lips as a breathed sob.

Lance wasn’t sure if he blinked or not, but Keith was by his side. Lance looked up at the other, truly stunned to see that he’d come to his call (a call that had caught the blue eyed boy just as off guard) they stayed, caught in each other’s gazes, the situation around them slowly fading, the sounds of growling and wrestling muted, the other confusing scents falling as Keith’s curled around him like a shield. It wasn’t nearly as intoxicating as Hunk’s; a thick aroma that hung over him like honeyed wine. Nor like Shiro’s cloying incense like cedar roots that tightened around him possessively, a hold over him as if it had a life of its own.

Keith’s fell over him like a gentle shower of rain, as warm as the desert sun, and smelled of nothing but open sky and whipping winds, just the hint of wood smoke and a storm as if from far away, upon the horizon.

Keith smelled like nostalgia to Lance, a home he’d never known to miss, a place he’d never been, but which felt so right, as if everything in the entire universe had tumbled perfectly into place at that exact moment. Amaranthine depths of Keith’s eyes dragged him down into them. Lance readily fell through them. Within this consumption even the ache of his body subsided.

Time lost any meaning to Lance, until their stare was broken by a simultaneous blink. His own eyes watering. Blue eyes dropped to the ground, flicking back and forth as he hugged himself, fevered mind desperately trying to make since of what in the quiznak all that had been about. Lance simply wanted that moment to stretch on.

The strangeness of his body was tolerable, for now.

In his peripheral Lance noted how Keith too was looking away, his gloved hands opening and closing. He risked a swift glance around the bridge. He realized, rather belatedly, that Pidge had managed to wrangle Hunk from the room. But Allura was evenly matched with the crazed Shiro.

He wished he hadn’t looked up at all, wished with every part of his being that he could sink into the very floor and end this nightmare right now. That it was something that he could actually wake from, and not just his life. Lance wished on every shooting star in this vast universe he’d traversed, every gak coin thrown into the fountain at the space mall, every seed from the head of a dandelion, that he’d never seen Shiro like that; Sleet gray eyes, lighter with mania and surrounded by white, deep crevices around his mouth and nose as he snarled at Lance, spittle flying.

Almost instinctively Keith moved to block Lance’s view. Whether or not it was because Lance had some sort of reaction even he wasn’t aware of, a slight retreat of his already submissive posture, a widening of his eyes in fear, or the former red paladin just knew in some other way. Lance didn’t care. Once more, before he could even think about it he’d leaned into Keith’s form. The half galran stiffened, muscled body rigid beneath Lance’s tentative touch. It was as if a knife was plunged into Lance’s heart. Keith didn’t want this at all. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he did, with these damn heats it threw him out of whack every time. Lance barely knew anything in this moment. Only the natural impulses of his body seemed to know what needed to be done. But Keith… he was the only one who’d stayed in control of himself…. Which could only really mean one thing.

Keith felt nothing towards Lance. Not as a beta-the lie he’d kept up for so long-or as an omega.

“What do I do?” Lance must have been imagining things. Keith’s voice had come out husky, a rumble that Lance had never heard before. And he was asking…. Keith always knew what to do. Granted his decisions were often ill prepared and his actions reckless, but he knew.

The blue-eyed boy swallowed hard past a lump in his throat. “My—” he tried to clear his throat with a ragged cough, “my room.”

Keith nodded, gathering the shivering omega into his arms. (When had he started trembling? Lance wondered this, but couldn’t manage to stop) within this steady grip he could really feel just how hard his body was reacting. His long legs hung over Keith’s arms despite how Lance was trying to hold them as close to his own body as possible. His arms were tucked up against his chest, his head bent down in shame. There was no way he could even try to look up at the other in this state. Face growing more and more red in humiliation than his body’s own nature. Where the other boy was touching him, arm bracing across the top of his back, fingers pressing into the skin at Lance’s shoulder, it felt like a branding iron to the omega.

Lance turned his face into Keith’s chest to hide, determined not to move from that position. But it did nothing to help, it simply surrounded him with Keith’s scent, and he wondered if perhaps he could hold his breath until they got to his room.

Only a few ticks had passed though when Lance heard the whoosh of the door long before the two of them should have reached them. Expecting the worst Lance peaked (had Hunk broken free of Pidge? Or even more ill boded, was it one of the political leaders of the coalition, come to have a talk with the Princess?) glad that he didn’t seem to be the only curious one. Everyone who was left on the bridge had snapped their attention towards this intruder. A fresh sneer raised the hackles upon Shiro’s face like he was wearing a grotesque mask, his deep voice already filling a growl. Allura, who had switched her hold on the strong leader, had locks of curly hair coming loose from her usually coifed bun, hanging down into features glistening with a sheen of sweat.

“Oh my, in the ancient’s name what’s going on in here?” Coran stepped into the room, his ever present tablet held loosely as he raised a brow. When the silence stretched on and no answer came he continued, walking further into the room, intelligent eyes scanning each and every one of them. “I just passed the lounge area, Pidge and Hunk were there. She seemed to be consoling the poor boy, but I- Lance lad are you oka—”

Keith gnashed his teeth, the first sign of aggression Keith had showed at all. A rumbling sounding from so deep in his chest that Lance could feel the vibrations of it play out across his shoulder. Which did nothing to help his predicament, as each sensation he experienced in his body was amplified. He took in an almost imperceptible shuddering gasp.

“Don’t—“ he breathed, and it was as if Lance could detect the subtle shift of his scent, like a fire being kicked up by a gust. “Don’t touch him.” It obviously took a great effort to bring his tone under control once more.

Coran brought his hand, which had been held out as if to check the human’s temperature, back in an unruffled manner. “Does he need a chryo-pod?” The Altean had slipped into his role of serious advisor with an air of grace and practiced ease.

Lance shook his head, attempting to speak for his own damn self.

“I’m f-fine. Just a h-h-human—”

“You look feverish my boy—”

“I’ll be taking care of him Coran. Don’t worry.” Keith’s tone was the most commanding Lance had ever heard, and he cursed his body as he responded to this, molten fire pooling in his lower stomach, cocklette twitching in need, more slick dampening his underwear in such a demeaning way that Lance was worried it would sink through his jeans. His pheromones must have strengthened in that moment as well for there was the sound of a scuffle at the console as Shiro’s desperate efforts were renewed.

“S-sorry Coran…” Lance breathed, but Keith was already pushing past their mustached mentor.

“We’ve gotta go.” Was all he said in way of apology.

“-Shiro what has gotten into you?” The mustached altean had already turned away from them and his last question sounded from far away as Keith sped them through the castle, each jostle and jolt sending small ripples of an unnamable sensation dancing through Lance’s body, alighting in a place that was somehow deeper than his nerve endings.

It was easy enough for Lance to let go of his thoughts for once. But the impressions happening within him overwhelmed and drowned out everything else. Working Lance up higher and higher. Without thought he moved once more. His fingers clutched tightly at the cowled front of the black hood and he nuzzled at the small sliver of heated flesh revealed beneath Keith’s jawline. Lance breathed in deeply. Not simply through his nose, but his mouth as well, pulling in the other man’s aroma with every inhale.

“Are you scenting me?” Lance didn’t only hear Keith speak. He felt it, pressed up against the other’s neck as he was. Vocal chords reverberated the soft porcelain flesh at Keith’s pulse point and transferred against Lance’s high cheekbone. The physicality of this phenomenon rooted the omega deeper into himself, embodying him in a way that he’d never been before, even as the question tried to drudge him up into cognition once more. Lance held his breath as if that would help and shook his head, unable to muster his own voice, his own weak denials.

Thankfully Keith seemed willing to drop it (another twist of the luxite blade) “Well we’re here.” His statement hung in the air, a delicate ornament, something that could shatter with one wrong move.

“You can put me down then.” Lance’s voice was barely above a hoarse whisper, the words coming to him through a haze. He cleared his throat, realizing belatedly that he should have at least claimed earlier that he could walk on his own (even if it wasn’t true) it would have at least saved him some face, and been less embarrassing if he’d not been so contentedly curled up in his rival’s arms. That way Lance could convince himself that what happened next wouldn’t be quite so painful.

Obviously the fever was affecting Lance’s brain more than he’d previously thought, for as Keith slowly lowered Lance to the ground the half galran almost seemed…reluctant.

It took everything in Lance to not stumble as he took his own weight. He’d never felt so small in his life, even though his still stood at eye level with the ex-paladin. He couldn’t raise his gaze to meet with Keith’s, afraid of what he’d felt earlier when their eyes had locked. His body had already begun to shake with the effort of … well… all of this. Lance reached behind him, fumbling to find the panel on the wall that would open his door. But his fingers weren’t working, clumsy as they sought. He didn’t quite want to turn away from Keith yet. He simply wished to bask in this moment for a just a few ticks longer was all. He tried not to think too much about why.

A breath ruffled his hair…. It must have just been Lance’s imagination though, that sharp inhalation sounded as if Keith were scenting him now.

Lance’s fingers felt almost numb, heat tingling through even them as he fumbled with the panel. In an ever so subtle manner Keith’s scent began to shift, to change.

Lance didn’t notice it at first, and when he finally did it took longer to process in his heat addled mind. This scent was headier, a musk that settled in the air like a heavy dust, swirling into him, filling his lungs, pumping through his veins and quickened his heart rate. Instincts fought with logic inside of Lance’s mind and body.

Keith had started his rut.


End file.
